Beauty and the Tyranto Rex Chapter 12
E. Gadd opens his eyes, but his vision is a little blurry. Until the blur of his eyesight was gone, he sees Schala, "Schala…" E. Gadd said, weakly. "Its okay, Dad, I'm home," said Schala. E. Gadd is now fully awake and he hugged her, "I thought I would never see you, again." "I miss you, too," said Schala. "But, what about the Tyranto Rex? How did you escape?" E. Gadd asked. "I didn't escape, Dad," Schala replied, "He let me go." "That horrible Tyranto Rex?!" E. Gadd was shocked. "He's different, Dad; he's changed," said Schala. Suddenly the sound was heard, as she turned around and saw the bag opened, revealing Baby Felix, Baby Kitty, Skippy, Tattoo, Mookie and Mimi, who somehow managed to fit inside of the bag. They looked up and exclaimed, "Hi!" "Well, well, well, stowaways," said Schala, while the animal kids walked over to the bed. "Why, hello little kiddies. I didn't I'd ever see you again," said E. Gadd. Baby Kitty turned around and asked Schala, "Schala, why did you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" "Oh guys, of course I do it's just…" Schala was interrupted by a knock on the door. Schala opens the door and sees Xemnas. Schala glared at him because for some reason, “What do you want?" she snapped. "I've come to collect your father," Xemnas answered. "What?!" Schala was shocked. "Don't worry, Miss. We'll take good care of him," Xemnas showed her the carriage that'll take her father to the asylum. "My dad's not crazy!" Schala yelled. "He was raving like a lunatic!" said Nack, with the crowd, "We all heard him, did we?" The crowd yelled in agreement that they had enough of E. Gadd's craziness, while Drake watched, with an evil smirk on his face. "No, I won't let you!" Schala came outside, while E. Gadd want to know what's going on. "Schala?" E. Gadd asked. Nack smirked, "E. Gadd, tell us again. Just how big was the Tyranto Rex?" E. Gadd struggled, "Well, he was… that is…enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." Nack and the crowd began to laugh. "Well, you don't get much crazier than that," said Nack, while the crowd laughed. E. Gadd was taken away by Saix and Xaldin. "Get him out of here!" Nack ordered. "Let go of me!" E. Gadd shouted. Schala ran to Xemnas and grabbed his arm, "No, you can't do this!" Xemnas didn't listen and shook her off. Drake came behind Schala, "Poor Schala, it's a shame about your dad." "You know he's not crazy, Drake," Schala begged. "Well, I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…" said Drake. "If what?" Schala asked. "If you marry me!" Drake smirked. "What?" Schala now knew that it was Drake's plan. "One little word, Schala and that's all it takes," said Drake. Schala shoved his face away from her, "Never!" "Then have it your way!" Drake walked away. "Schala?" E. Gadd asked, while he is about to be thrown into the asylum. Schala ran into her house. "Don't make me use my secret weapon on you!" E. Gadd yelled. Schala came out of the house, holding the magic mirror, Krocken let her keep, "My dad is not crazy and I can prove it," that got Drake and the crowd's attention, while she said to the mirror, "Show me Krocken!" The mirror shines and she showed the crowd, who gasped as they saw Krocken, still letting out his Tyranto Rex roar. "Is he dangerous?" Priscilla (Monster Tale) asked. "No, he'd never hurt anyone," Schala answered, as she came to the crowd, while Drake stared at the mirror, knowing that she's in love with this…this monster. "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle…he's my friend," Schala smiled at Krocken from the mirror. Drake turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders, "If I didn't better, I'd think you have feelings for this monster." Schala had enough and slapped him across his face, "He's no monster, Drake, you are!" That made Drake shocked, but he turned into anger and grabbed the mirror, "She's as crazy as the scientist! The Tyranto Rex will make off with your children," the people gasped, "He'll come after them in the night!" "No!" Schala begged. "We're not safe, until his head is mounted on my wall. I'd say we kill the Tyranto Rex!" Drake shouted, as the crowd cheered in agreement. Mad Doctor (Disney): We're no safe until he's dead Lord Zedd: He'll come stalking us at night Mother Gothel (Tangled): Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite M. Bison: He'll wreck havoc on the village if we let him wonder free Drake grabbed the torch from Rock Bottom. Drake: So it's time to take some action boys It's time to follow me He threw the torch to the stock of hay, which it began to burn. Through the mist, through the woods Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare but its one exciting ride Drake began to act like the monster, chasing Nack, who screamed. Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside Drake shows the mirror to Nack, as he saw Krocken in the mirror. It's a Tyranto Rex He's got fangs, razor sharp ones Massive paws Killer claws for the feast Here him roar, see him foam But we're not coming home, till he's dead "Good and dead!" Drake shouted, the crowd cheers "Kill the Tyranto Rex!" Schala grabbed his arm, "No, I won't let you do this!" Drake grabbed her wrist, "If you're not with us, then you're against us for slapping me! Bring the scientist!" Xigbar and King K. Rool threw E. Gadd in the basement. "Get your hands off me!" yelled E. Gadd. "We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Drake threw Schala as well and closed the doors, locking it. "Let us out!" Schala shouted. Outside, Drake yelled to the crowd, "We'll rid the village of this Tyranto Rex! Who's with me?" The crowd cheered, saying that they're with him, while Baby Felix and his friends watched the whole thing. Crowd: Light your torch, out your horse Drake: Screw your courage to the sticking place Drake rode his horse, while the crowd followed him to the castle. Crowd: We're counting on Drake to lead the way Through the mist, through the wood Where within a haunting castle Something's lurking that you don't see everyday It's a Tyranto Rex One as tall as a mountain We won't rest Until he's good a deceased Sally forth, tally ho Grab your sword, grab your bow Praise the Lord and here we go "We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" Drake shouted. Back at the basement, Schala used the staff to pry the window, but it was no use, "I have to warn Krocken! This is all my fault! Dad, what are we going to do?" "Don't worry, we'll think of something," said E. Gadd. Baby Felix and his friends watched them through the window, looking sad. “What can we do?” Mimi asked. “We don't have nothing to open the window.” Skippy added. “I don't know.” Mookie said sadly. Tattoo turned around, until he sees E. Gadd's invention, with an axe at the end. “Wow!” he said in awe. Baby Felix and the others turned to see the invention too. Baby Felix smiled and said. “I have an idea!” he announced. At the woods, Drake and the crowd kept walking to the castle. Crowd: We don't like, what we don't Understand, it frankly scares us And this monster is mysterious at least They chopped down the tree, but the wood and the carried the log to the castle. Bring your guns, bring your knives Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives We'll kill the Tyranto Rex Back at the castle, Zoe, Ventor, Cubot, Orbot, Sue, Lumen, Imp and Bob stood there, still upset. "I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!" said Imp. “I shall never be evil anymore!” "Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all!" said Cubot. "Don't say that!" said Sue. Odie began barking, as he looked through the window. He gave the other's attention. "Could it be?" Garfield asked. "Is it she?" Zoe asked, as she and the others looked through the window, hoping that it's Schala, but its not. "Oh no, invaders!" said Cubot. "Intruders!" Orbot added. "And that birdbrain is Drake!" said Ventor. "And they have the mirror!" Zoe added. Orbot ordered Zoe, "Warn the master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready. Who's with me?" The door slammed, causing Orbot and Imp to jump, knowing that the others left them behind. Outside, Drake ordered the crowd, "Take whatever booty you may find, but remember, the Tyranto Rex is mine!" Inside, the servants came marching down to deal with the mob. Servants: Hearts ablaze, banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid, although the danger just increased Crowd: Raise the flag, sing a song Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong Let's kill the Tyranto Rex! Ventor and the rest saw the door, about to break open. Meanwhile at Krocken's room, which is wrecked, again, Zoe came into his room, briefing him, "Pardon me, master." "Leave me in peace," Krocken ordered, still sad. "But sir, that castle is under attack!" said Zoe. Outside, the crowd kept ramming the log to the door, chanting, "Kill the Tyranto Rex! Kill the Tyranto Rex!" Back inside, Ventor and the others tired to block the door, but it is being bashed by the villains. “This is not good!” Ventor exclaimed. "Guys, this isn't working!" said Lumen. Imp growled, "I'd rather kick their butts and force them to leave showing my evil power!" "Wait…Imp, you're a genius! I've got an idea," said Cubot. The bad guys kept bashing the door, still chanting, "Kill the Tyranto Rex! Kill the Tyranto Rex!" Back in Krocken's room, Zoe asked, "What shall we do, master?" "It doesn't matter now, just let them come," Krocken answered. Outside…"Kill the Tyranto Rex! Kill the Tyranto Rex! Kill the Tyranto Rex!" Drake and the bad guys finally broke in. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Fanmakes Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Parodies